


Kisses

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Leo keeps finding chocolate.





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Kisses   
AUTHOR: Perpetual Motion   
WEBPAGE: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna   
CATEGORY: Slash, Fluff, Romance   
FANDOM: West Wing   
PAIRING: Leo/Josh   
RATING: PG   
SERIES: No   
SUMMARY: Leo keeps finding chocolate.   
ARCHIVE INSTRUCTIONS: All yours if you want it.  
Disclaimer: If they were mine they'd never get any work done for all the relationships they'd be having.  
Author's Notes: Okay, so technically Valentine's Day is over (my clock reads 12:05 am), but I'm going to ignore that because I really wanted to get this one out there. Enjoy! 

**Kisses By Perpetual Motion**

"Leo, you have a meeting in the mural room in five minutes."

"Thanks, Margeret." Leo stood up from his desk and reached for his suit jacket, pulling it on and running his hands down the sides. A bump in the left-handed pocket made him pause, and he reached in, trying to remember if he had put anything in there that morning. He pulled out a Hershey's kiss in a red wrapper. "What the hell?" He stared at the little chocolate before dropping it back in his pocket and getting his stuff together for the meeting. ~Margeret probably put it in my pocket when I wasn't looking.~

He made it through the meeting with no hitches and went back to his office long enough to grab his briefcase before his next meeting. He was having a lunch meeting with a couple of senators to discuss a new gun control bill. The restaurant was buzzing when he got there, and he sat at the table while ordering water and popping open his briefcase. Two Hershey's kisses sat taped to his top file. Leo pulled them off, glanced at them, and then put them in his pocket with the other one when the senators showed up.

After lunch, he found three in the middle drawer of his desk, two on his computer keyboard, and one somehow made it into his pants pocket between his office and the mess when he went to get a quick dinner. At the end of the day, Josh walked into his office with his backpack over one shoulder.

"How many you find?"

Leo stared at him for a second. "It was you?"

"No, it was the other guy you're sleeping with. What's his name? Harvey?"

"That was a rabbit, Josh. That's disgusting." Leo emptied his jacket pocket and counted quickly. "I've got eight."

"You're two short."

"Excuse me?"

Josh grinned. "One will get you a kiss on the cheek. Two will get you a kiss on the lips. Three will get you an open-mouthed kiss on the lips. Four will get you a French kiss. Five will get you a French kiss longer than five seconds. Six will get you a French kiss and holding your shoulders. Seven will get you a French kiss and holding your arms. Eight will get you a French kiss and holding your waist. Nine will get you a French kiss and grabbing your ass."

"What will ten get me?"

"Ten will get you laid."

Leo rolled his eyes. "How bored were you last week?"

"Very. Want to collect your reward on eight?"

"I think I'll wait until I get home." Leo tossed the kisses back into his pocket and slipped on his coat. He grabbed his briefcase and looked at Josh. "You'd withhold sex for two measly pieces of chocolate?"

Josh reached into his backpack and pulled out a king-size bag of Hershey's kisses. "Good thing I have extras."

"What'll that get me?"

"Numerous rounds of earth-shattering sex."

"I'll take the whole bag."


End file.
